


Control

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, i hadn't done a H2OVanoss in forever, jonathan cannot control his mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan can't control his mouth, and Evan sets him straight. </p><p>or, the one where Evan tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> For the anons that wanted the DP H2OVantoonz- that's next. I had the idea for this and had to get it out, so yeah. enjoy, y'all.

Evan had been blowing him up in GTA all day, and Jonathan was getting sick of it. The second he’d hit the lobby Evan had been lying in wait for him with a Sticky Bomb and a “Hey! Delirious! Look!” He’d laughed it off, like he usually did, but as the game (and day) went on he found himself starting to get pissed off, until he’d yelled at Evan about it and Evan had agreed to chill the fuck out. Jonathan hadn’t believed him until thirty minutes had gone by and he realized that Evan hadn’t blown him up once. Now he was buying ammo and planning on getting Evan back for all the times that he’d blown up Jonathan, and as he walked out the door he was grinning to himself. 

“Hey! Delirious!” He turned his character around, looked at his boyfriend’s in-game character, and started backpedaling. He didn’t do it fast enough, and Vanoss threw the goddamn sticky bomb at him and exploded him, again. Jonathan felt fury rise up into his chest and was completely done. 

“Hey, Vanoss. Why don’t you do us all a favor and suck my goddamn dick, you fuckin’ bastard. Oh...wait..that’s right…” Jonathan trailed off, a hard grin appearing on his face as he considered his next words.

“Delirious, shut the fuck up,” Evan snarled, and Jonathan gripped the edge of his desk and leaned in closer to his mike. 

“What the fuck are you gonna do about it, Vanoss? Make me?” Jonathan growled, and he realized that he’d fucked up as soon as the words had left his mouth and the Skype call had fallen completely silent. He’d felt the force of his fuckup even worse when Evan disappeared from the game and skype, and as he ripped off his headphones he heard the door to Evan’s office slam closed and he was on his feet in the next second, his eyes wide. He’d forgotten, in his split second of fury, that he and Evan lived together, and as the door to his own office flew open and Evan stalked through, his eyes flat and dark and his lips twisted into a dark grin, Jonathan licked his lips. He was fucked, and as Evan came to a stop in front of him, Jonathan realized that he hadn’t turned off his mic, and he was stepping back even as Evan was stepping forward, raising those huge hands and grabbing him by the shirt. 

“Remember the last time you tried to pull some shit on me, Jonathan?” Evan growled, backing Jonathan up until his legs hit the desk. Jonathan nodded and reached behind him, feeling desperately for the switch on his microphone and trying not to draw attention to what he was doing. He kept his eyes pinned on Evan’s as he ran his fingers over the smooth plastic of his mic stand. “What did I tell you I was going to do if you tried to do it again?” Jonathan’s fingers stopped as his brain tripped over Evan’s words, his cheeks flaming a furious pink as he was reminded of what Evan had threatened to do to him before. Evan grinned down even wider at him, and Jonathan was swallowing as his throat turned dry. 

“You said you were gonna…” He trailed off, a weird mixture of lust and shame hitting him as Evan beckoned for him to continue. He swallowed again and started searching for the switch again. He’d rather have his friends hear some of this than all of it. “You were gonna fuck me until I couldn’t take it anymore and started beggin’ you to let me cum….and let our friends listen in,” He whispered, relief flooding him as his fingers found the switch. Evan leaned in and he froze, staring at his boyfriend raptly.

“Time to make good on that threat, don’t you think, babe?” Evan purred, his hands landing on Jonathan’s shoulders and as he pulled him away from the desk, Jonathan’s finger slipped off of the switch and as Evan was pushing him up against the wall he was hit with that same weird mixture of lust and shame. He’d been so close to switching off his mike, and as Evan pinned him to the wall with his knee in between Jonathan’s legs he was hoping that they were far away enough that the mic wouldn’t pick up everything. 

“No, not really, considerin’ my mic is hot,” Jonathan replied, and Evan laughed lowly before he was leaning in, filling Jonathan’s field of vision with smooth, tan skin and dark eyes. 

“You made your bed, babe, and now you’re going to lay in it,” Evan breathed, and then his lips were on Jonathan’s and his hands were tugging down Jonathan’s pants and Jonathan was trying to pull away, but Evan was having none of it, his body weight trapping Jonathan against the wall. 

“Ev...we can’t do this to our friends,” Jonathan whispered, and Evan barked out a laugh, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Jonathan’s already hard cock, grinning when Jonathan bit back a moan.

“We can, and we are. If you hadn’t mouthed off at me we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Evan replied before he was brushing his lips against Jonathan’s jaw and sucking on the pale skin of his throat. He listened to Jonathan’s breathing speed up and felt his hands land on his shoulders and dropped down to his knees before licked his way up Jonathan’s toned thigh and looked up at him with dark eyes and a large grin on his face and Jonathan licked his lips, raking his fingernails over the nape of Evan’s neck to urge him on, and Evan trailed his fingertips over Jonathan’s sensitive flesh before he was leaning in and dragging his tongue up the inside of his thigh and listening to Jonathan bite back a whimper. He smirked and splayed a hand over Jonathan’s flat stomach before he was leaning in and breathing hot air over the head of Jonathan’s dick. 

“Evan,” Jonathan moaned, burying his fingers in Evan’s short hair as the Asian man’s tongue stroked along the underside of Jonathan’s cock before it was leaving and Evan was swallowing Jonathan down and encasing his cock in hot wetness. Jonathan’s knees were feeling weak and he was fighting the urge to throw his head back and knock it against the wall as Evan moaned, the vibrations almost painful. Evan swallowed around Jonathan’s shaft and Jonathan groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall and squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Evan, holy fuckin’ shit,” Jonathan panted, re-opening his eyes and looking down in time to see the head of his cock disappear into Evan’s mouth and he felt pleasure course through him at the sight and moaned. Evan pulled off of his dick and licked his lips, staring into Delirious’s eyes with a playful smirk on his face. 

“What, are you gonna cum already, babe? Besides…” Evan trailed off, stretching up and biting at Jonathan’s lower lip before soothing it with his tongue and pulling away. 

“...I’m just getting started with you,” He breathed, skating his fingertips over the head of Jonathan’s cock and dropping back down to his knees in front of the older man. He let his fingertips travel down to the base of Jonathan’s cock and wrapped his hand around it before leaning in and bathing the head of it with his tongue. Jonathan’s head thumped against the wall again, and Evan huffed a laugh before he was sliding his arms around Jonathan’s hips and holding him still as he started to swallow him down to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” Jonathan groaned, lifting his head from the wall and looking down as Evan worked him into his throat, his dark eyes closed and his fingertips digging into the small of Jonathan’s back. He watched Evan’s cheeks flex and felt the suction around his dick grow tighter and buried his hands in Evan’s hair, scratching the back of his boyfriend’s head lightly with his nails. Evan moaned around his cock and Jonathan groaned and arched up into the sensation, hitting the back of Evan’s hot throat and making him gag around the cock in his mouth, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. 

He paused, letting his throat relax again before he was looking up into Jonathan’s blown eyes and swallowing around him again and again and again. Jonathan bit down on his lower lip and Evan pulled off of Jonathan’s dick slowly, massaging the underside with his tongue as he pulled away. Jonathan let curses spill from his lips and drug Evan up to meet his demanding lips, his tongue invading Evan’s mouth and licking up the taste of his own pre-cum and moaning. 

Evan grinded down into the shorter man and Jonathan rutted up against him, his tongue still determinedly plundering Evan’s mouth for more of that depraved taste. Evan groaned into Jonathan’s mouth and pulled away, dodging Jonathan’s lips and grabbing the older man’s hand. 

‘C’mon babe,” He breathed, pulling Jonathan towards the buttery-smooth leather couch and pushing him down on his stomach over the arm. 

“Babe you know I wanna see you when you fuck me,” Jonathan muttered, and he heard Evan huff a laugh before he felt his big hands grab his ass cheeks. 

“I know you do babe...but I want to do something first,” Evan replied, and Jonathan had a split second to wonder just what in the hell Evan was going to do before he felt Evan’s tongue swipe along his asshole and he was yelping, Evan’s fingers digging into his flesh and making sure that Jonathan went nowhere as Evan continued to lick Jonathan slowly open, his tongue hot and wet and it wasn’t long before Jonathan’s legs were trembling from the sensations. Evan grinned and licked Jonathan from his asshole down to his balls and listened to the older man bite off the beginning of a whine, his hands clutching at the slick leather cushions. 

“Fuck, Ev,” Jonathan moaned, and Evan ran his hands over Jonathan’s ass and started to move his tongue in circles instead of up and down and Jonathan was really moaning then, the trembling in his legs morphing into a steady shaking. Every stroke of Evan’s tongue was making Jonathan relax, and before long he felt Evan’s tongue start to try to press into him and felt his legs give out from beneath him, Evan’s hands on his ass cheeks and the couch beneath him the only things keeping him from sprawling out a boneless mess on the floor.

“Fuck, Ev, I didn’t know you were gonna do this shit,” Jonathan rasped, shivering as Evan laughed and hot breath assailed his sensitive asshole. 

“I changed my mind,” Evan replied before his tongue was busy licking at Jonathan again, relishing the way Jonathan whimpered and twisted underneath his tongue. He knew it wouldn’t take long before Jonathan would start to beg for Evan to fill him and fuck him and he was determined to hear Jonathan breathless and fucked-out without even fucking him. Jonathan pushed back against his face on a particularly heavy lick and Evan felt his tongue slip into Jonathan and moaned, all the blood in his body seemingly rushing straight to his dick as Jonathan cried out, his body tensing up and the muscles in his thighs flexing as he pushed back onto Evan’s tongue.

“Shit, I’m not gonna last long,” Jonathan panted, and he felt Evan’s hands tighten on his ass again before his tongue was moving inside him, stroking and teasing and Jonathan keened, his hands scrabbling on the smooth leather for something to hold onto as he felt his orgasm rush closer and closer, and as he felt it him he was burying his face into the couch cushions and crying out Evan’s name. 

Evan waited for him to catch his breath before he was pulling Jonathan against his chest, wiping off the other man before he was kissing his forehead. 

“I love you,” Evan murmured, and Jonathan snorted. 

“I love you too, Evan. I can’t say the same for our friends, though…” Jonathan replied, and Evan rolled his eyes before he was wrapping Jonathan in the blanket thrown over the back of the couch and setting him down onto the couch. 

“I’ll deal with them. Besides, it’s not like they actually stuck around to hear anything,” Evan said, walking over to Jonathan’s desk at look at the Skype call. 

Okay, so one person had stuck around, and as he switched off Jonathan’s microphone he stared down at the name on the screen. That was interesting, and he wondered how Jonathan would react if he told him. He turned back around and Jonathan was stretched out on the couch, wrapped up in the colorful throw and completely passed out. He grinned and turned back to the computer, making sure everything had saved before he shut it down.

He would deal with their friends later, would deal with the one person he knew had been sitting through it at all later. Right now, he had a boyfriend to cuddle, even if he was asleep.


End file.
